Cette dernière fois qui ne l'est pas
by MissDattebayo
Summary: Kagami s'en va pour son dernier rendez-vous chez son kiné, fou amoureux de lui mais désespéré à l'idée de ne plus le revoir. [M] [UA][KiyoKaga]


**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent et je ne reçois pas d'argent non plus avec mes fictions. Bla bla bla~**

**Auteur : Moi, MissDattebayo. Niark.**

* * *

><p>Kagami vérifia l'heure avant de pousser la porte du bâtiment et d'y entrer, se dirigeant machinalement vers la salle d'attente qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur. Il était arrivé en avance de quelques minutes, il en profita pour se détendre un maximum et redécouvrir une nouvelle fois la simple décoration de la pièce.<p>

Aujourd'hui avait lieu son 24ème et dernier rendez-vous chez son kinésithérapeute, Kiyoshi Teppei.

Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de ça, le matin même, il en avait était attristé. Il l'aimait bien ce type, toujours gentil et souriant. Et puis très compétent aussi. Ses exercices lui faisaient un bien fou et ses rares massages pouvaient clairement être qualifiés de divins.

Il avait dû consulter cet homme après s'être déboité l'épaule droite plusieurs fois de suite, à cause de ses entrainements de basket trop extrêmes. Une histoire de renforcement des muscles qui se trouvaient autour, ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Et donc, depuis 6 mois, il venait à la rencontre de ce médecin une fois par semaine.

Et bien que cela fût assez rude et douloureux au début, au fur et à mesure que les séances passaient, l'habitude et le sourire de l'autre homme ravirent à Kagami. Et cela alla très vite au-delà du simple ravissement d'ailleurs.

D'abord un songe, alors qu'il s'ennuyait. Puis une pensée plus poussée et plus réfléchie pour finir sur un rêve très explicite et le rouge avait compris que le kinésithérapeute lui plaisait. Et aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Avec lui, il se sentait bien, comme protégé d'un danger inconnu. Et le regard qu'il lui portait le rendait fou… Il avait 22 ans, un job à la limite du rentable, un studio miteux comme lieu d'habitation et était tombé amoureux de son médecin, qui s'approchait de la trentaine et qui devait certainement avoir femme et enfant qui l'attendaient tous les soirs dans un superbe appartement tokyoïte.

La vie est injuste, se dit-il en baillant.

« -Kagami-kun ? lança une voix au fond du couloir.

-Oui ?

-Oh tu es là, viens entre, l'invita son médecin sans quitter son cabinet. »

Le rouge obéit et entra dans la pièce chaleureuse qu'il visitait pour la 24ème fois. Mais également pour la dernière.

Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à ramener un petit quelque chose pour le remercier. Comme une boite de chocolat, ou même une lettre écrite rapidement. Nan rien. Actuellement, il se méprisait pour ça. Il allait s'allonger sur la table, faire ses exercices, payer puis partir. Comme il le faisait depuis le début des séances.

Sauf que cette fois, il ne reviendra pas la semaine prochaine…

Reverrait-il cet homme un jour dans sa vie ? Dans la rue ? Au cinéma ? Ou même à la mer, un jour d'été ?

« -Bonjour Kagami-kun, comment vas-tu ? fit le plus âgé en lui serrant la main chaleureusement, le visage fendu d'un sourire qui fit manquer un battement au cœur de l'autre.

-Ca va, menti ce dernier.

-Bien, tu connais les échauffements je suppose, commence par celui avec le ballon. »

Le roue hocha la tête, se déchaussa puis s'empara de l'objet qui pesait quelques kilos et le lança machinalement devant lui, faisant ainsi travailler les muscles de son bras droit.

La séance se déroula normalement, sans que Kagami ne remarque quoi que ce soit d'étrange chez Kiyoshi. Parce que oui, il espérait que ce dernier ait préparé un petit quelque chose pour ce dernier moment passé ensemble mais non, apparemment rien ne semblait arriver. Les minutes s'écoulaient trop rapidement pour le plus jeune qui, au bord du désespoir de devoir quitter l'homme qu'il aimait dans les minutes qui arrivaient, finit par se déconcentrer.

Manquant un des mouvements qu'il arrivait pourtant à bien faire depuis plusieurs semaines, il sentit son épaule partir dans une direction imprévue et un craquement sinistre se fit entendre dans le silence de la pièce.

« -Ne bouges pas, lança aussitôt Kiyoshi en s'avançant rapidement à son chevet et en s'emparant de son épaule. Assieds-toi. »

Kagami s'exécuta maladroitement, étourdi par la proximité qu'il avait avec l'autre homme. Ce dernier s'assit d'ailleurs derrière lui, sur la table médicinale qui trônait au centre de la pièce, et commença à tâter le côté droit du dos de son patient, essayant de repérer n'importe quelle étrangeté au niveau des os ou même des muscles.

« -Dis moi dès que tu as mal. Même un tout petit peu, ce serait dommage de faire une rechute lors de la dernière séance non ? »

Malgré le fait que le médecin souriait dans son dos, Kagami ne put s'empêcher de s'attrister de ses dits : il savait que cette séance était la dernière et cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid ?

Il pria intérieurement pour que son épaule se soit déboitée de nouveau, espérant ainsi pouvoir avoir 24 autres nouvelles séances. Mais il savait qu'il n'en serait rien, il ne ressentait aucunes douleurs, l'idée de s'être blessé de nouveau était donc improbable.

Malgré tout, il laissa Kiyoshi l'osculter pendant quelques minutes, profitant au maximum de ce moment presque intime. Ce dernier finit par dire que ce n'était qu'une grosse frayeur et que tout allait bien. Pas de déboitement donc, comme l'avait compris le patient. Mais surtout, pas de nouvelles séances.

Et alors qu'il allait se lever et le saluer, comprenant que les 30 minutes de séances se terminaient, l'autre homme lui demanda de retirer son t-shirt, argumentant sa demande avec cette phrase :

« -Je pense que détendre ton épaule te fera le plus grand bien, tu as dû forcer un peu trop ces derniers jours.

-Vous allez me masser ? s'étonna Kagami alors que son vêtement survolait son torse pour le quitter.

-Exactement, sourit l'interrogé ce qui eut le mérite de faire rosir son patient. Prends ça comme récompense d'avoir survécu à mes séances. »

Il partit dans un rire chaleureux qui plut particulièrement à Kagami contrairement à la phrase qui l'avait déclenché.

Il recouvrit ses mains d'un produit désinfectant huileux et commença des mouvements circulaires sur la base de la nuque du plus jeune.

Les mouvements étaient appuyés mais si tendres, tellement doux… Kiyoshi savait masser et Kagami savait apprécier. Un peu trop même. Retenant des soupirs de bien être, craignant que le médecin s'imagine quoi que ce soit de gênant à son égard, il s'efforçait de rester concentré et de ne pas laisser libre cours à ses pensées. Ce qui était une chose assez difficile à accomplir malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire. Surtout dans cette situation.

Les larges paumes parcoururent une moitié du dos, après avoir agréablement torturé une omoplate. Les deux hommes, assis sur la table, le corps tourné dans la même direction, semblaient tous les deux profiter de ce moment. Chacun dans leurs pensées qui déviaient vers l'autre au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, ils ne se rendirent compte que trop tard du changement d'ambiance.

Le massage du plus âgé était devenu caresses, une de ses mains survolant légèrement les côtes de l'autre, les redessinant doucement, presque pudiquement, alors que l'autre paume s'était appropriée une des hanches musclés et l'attirait inconsciemment à lui, attirant ainsi le reste du corps de son patient contre le sien.

C'est à cet instant que Kagami quitta ses pensées – et le Kiyoshi nu sous sa blouse avec –, lorsque qu'il se sentit tiré vers l'objet de ses désirs et que sa peau nue se colla au tissu blanc de la blouse que portait l'autre homme.

Son esprit s'emballa alors qu'il frissonner de bonheur, cette situation était-elle réelle ? Etait-il possible qu'elle puisse l'être un jour ?

Le creux de ses reins fut caressé par un pouce timide et ses côtes furent abandonnées par ces doigts qui s'aventurèrent à l'avant de son torse, dessinant de larges cercles autour de son nombril avant de remonter, retraçant les contours de ses abdominaux.

Kiyoshi était derrière le rouge mais il semblait connaitre chaque recoin de son corps. Ce dernier sentit d'ailleurs une vague de désir le frapper de plein fouet lorsqu'une deuxième main vint rejoindre le territoire de l'autre, quémandeuse et gourmande de ce corps qui semblait leur être offert.

Elles remontèrent, encore et encore, jusqu'à rencontrer chacune un téton déjà durci par l'excitation.

Kagami aurait pu retenir ces quelques sons qui souhaitaient s'échapper de ses lèvres s'il n'y avait eu _que _ça… Mais lorsqu'il sentit Kiyoshi poser son menton dans le creux de son cou et qu'il entendit sa respiration à son oreille, il ne put s'empêcher de prononcer son nom. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que le timbre de sa voix soit si rauque.

« -Ki… Kiyoshi… sempai… »

Ses poings, serrés à s'en blanchir les phalanges et tirant sur le tissu de son pantalon, mourraient d'envie de s'enfouir dans les cheveux châtains du médecin ou de rejoindre ses mains, espérant les inciter à aller plus bas. Mais le rouge n'osait pas bouger, de peur de mettre fin à cet instant si magique, de peur de sentir le corps du médecin s'éloigner du sien alors qu'ils étaient si bien en cet instant, l'un contre l'autre.

Il en avait rêvé plus d'une fois de ce genre de situation mais jamais, ô grand jamais, cela n'avait était aussi agréable. C'était mieux que tout ce que l'on pouvait imaginer.

« -Kagami…. souffla le médecin en caressant la peau du cou du susnommé de ses lèvres.

-Ah.. Kiyo… sempai..! »

Kagami ne savait pas où cela allait aboutir ni comment cela allait arriver mais il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que cela soit le plus tard possible ! Alors il répondit aux avances de l'autre homme, gémissant à son nom prononcé, courbant le dos lorsqu'une main délaissa enfin un de ses tétons, calant sa tête dans le creux du cou de l'autre en l'envoyant rouler en arrière sensuellement… Il tentait par n'importe quel moyen de le faire craquer, de le forcer à rester auprès de lui, à continuer ce qu'il faisait.

Il n'avait aucune idée de comment est-ce qu'il allait devoir réagir après ces quelques minutes plus qu'intimes mais à cet instant, il n'en avait que faire. Il ne faisait que profiter.

Et Kiyoshi lui, se contentait de continuer. Lentement mais surement, avec maitrise mais également avec respect. Il n'avait aucune idée de la vie sexuelle de son patient et ne voulait pas le brusquer. Ensembles, ils ne parlaient que sport et très peu vie privé, ainsi, il ne savait presque rien du rouge. Mais c'est en étant silencieux que l'on observait mieux, et il avait réussi à découvrir certaines choses sur ce dernier au fur et à mesure des séances. Tout d'abord, son homosexualité, qu'il dissimulait assez bien, mais également son célibat. Et la situation actuelle confirmait ces deux hypothèses.

Il savait Kagami honnête, et le devinait loyal envers ses proches, alors après avoir plusieurs fois surprit les regards intéressés que le plus jeune lui lançait – alors qu'il pensait surement être discret – il avait fini par comprendre. Il plaisait à son patient.

Et c'est depuis cette découverte, qui datait d'un bon mois déjà, qu'il n'avait cessé d'y penser. Se demandant pourquoi est-ce que cela lui plaisait mais l'effrayait, s'interrogeant sur sa propre orientation sexuelle et remettant en question sa vie sentimentale. Après de longues semaines de réflexion, il avait fini par se rendre compte qu'il attendait lui aussi quelque chose du rouge. Mais il n'avait jamais su quoi. Une déclaration soudaine, une confession gênée ou même un passage à l'acte rapide. Peut-être qu'il avait désiré les trois… Et voyant le nombre de séances augmenter et le jour de la dernière arrivée trop vite à son goût, il avait tenté de faire comprendre ses pensées à l'autre homme. Mais rien, ce denier semblait être aussi aveugle qu'amoureux.

A cette pensée, il sourit contre la peau du cou de Kagami. Quand est-ce qu'il s'était aperçu qu'il éprouvait lui aussi des sentiments ? Il n'avait jamais trouvé la réponse.

Et aujourd'hui était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait avant qu'il ne disparaisse de sa vie, son épaule remise en forme, il allait se donner corps et âme au sport comme il le lui en avait souvent parlé et plus jamais il ne reviendrait ici.

C'était peut-être mieux comme ça, s'était alors dit Kiyoshi tristement.

Leurs histoire commune aurait-t-elle vraiment marché ? Cela aurait-il été aussi beau que ça en avait l'air ?

De nouveau, ces questions étaient restées sans réponses.

Il ne regrettait pas d'être passé à l'acte si subitement, s'étonnant lui-même de pouvoir être aussi avenant. Si Kagami l'avait repoussé, il se serait aussitôt retiré de sa vie et aurait oublié ce jeune qui lui plaisait tant, mais justement Kagami n'avait rien fait, rien dit. Il l'avait laissé continuer et ils en étaient désormais là, dos contre torse et visage enfoui dans le cou de l'autre à attendre la suite des évènements.

Une des joues de Kagami, qui venait d'ailleurs d'arquer son corps de façon scandaleusement érotique du point de vue du médecin, frôlait la sienne et le plus âgé ne savait pas ce qui le retenait d'embrasser les lèvres tremblantes de son patient. Sa réaction surement.

Aussi se contenta-t-il de descendre une de ses mains vers le ventre pâle et de survoler abdominaux et nombril pour se réfugier dans le pantalon devenu apparemment trop petit. Cette découverte lui plut particulièrement et l'incita fortement à continuer sur sa lancée.

Il joua sadiquement de ses doigts sur cette bosse très sensible et s'amusa des réactions du torturé. Ne sachant que faire de ses mains, Kagami en posa une sur celle restée sur sa poitrine et l'autre sur la joue de son médecin, qui répondit d'un soupir à ce geste, faisant ainsi frémir de désir l'homme présent dans ses bras.

Ce dernier frotta son visage à celui de l'autre tel un chat et lâcha, presque sans s'en rendre compte, le nom de l'autre pour la troisième fois.

Il sentait le plaisir monter rapidement, au fur et à mesure que les caresses sur son corps s'intensifiaient et savait que bientôt, il ne pourrait plus tenir tant le désir était immense.

« -Kiyoshi… souffla-t-il en ondulant le bas de son torse à une lenteur calculée. »

L'appelé lui fit un superbe suçon en guise de réponse, le faisant gémir de nouveau, puis s'infiltra entièrement dans son sous-vêtement, impatient mais surtout gourmand – voir affamé – des sons qu'il faisait.

La réaction fut immédiate. Kagami hoqueta de bonheur et se tendit, littéralement attaqué de bien-être. Il se releva subitement, alors que l'homme derrière lui commençait de lents va-et-vient, et se couvrit la bouche d'une main, essayant tant bien que mal de retenir des bruits futurs. Mais loin d'autoriser cet acte, Kiyoshi recolla de nouveau son torse au dos musclé qui se trouvait devant lui et, de sa main libre, retira la main qui encombrait la bouche du rouge et vint la serrer de ses propres doigts, l'empêchant entièrement de bouger.

Le silence de la pièce n'était troublé que par les halètements de plus en plus désorganisés du patient et la respiration légèrement saccadée de son médecin, le tout entrecoupé par quelques grincements irréguliers de la table médicinal sur laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Se mordant la lèvre, Kagami refusait de céder entièrement à cet homme car si jamais cela n'allait pas plus loin qu'aujourd'hui – oui, il s'efforçait de croire que ce moment était le début de quelque chose – il savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait que très difficilement, et cela le terrorisait d'avance. Sa modeste vie avait été agréable ces derniers mois grâce à cet homme, qu'allait-il se passer s'il disparaissait du jour au lendemain ?

Ce fut à son tour de ne pas avoir de réponses. Il n'en avait jamais eu de toute façon, pour ce qui concernait ce Kiyoshi…

Il quitta violement ses pensées lorsque son bassin ondula subitement sans son accord. Il se frotta avec un érotisme extrême à celui de l'autre homme et il sentit, malgré lui, son excitation à travers les couches de tissus.

Excité au possible par cette découverte, il laissa son corps agir comme bon lui semblait et s'abandonna aux délicieuses tortures du médecin, qui peinait pour garder son calme et ne pas faire du rouge sien dans les minutes qui venaient.

Les mouvements de ce dernier s'accélèrent et sa bouche se fit plus gourmande, dévorant l'intégralité de son cou, la léchant, la suçant et même par moments, la mordant gentiment. Tout était bon pour faire soupirer le rouge.

Mais tout cela fut de trop pour ce dernier qui se crispa soudainement et se déversa en gémissant une énième fois le nom de l'autre.

* * *

><p>Kagami détestait vraiment Tokyo. La capitale était trop bruyante, trop lumineuse, trop peuplée, trop polluée… Trop tout !<p>

Être livreur de pizza à scooter n'était pas le métier idéal pour cette immense fourmilière moderne, que ce soit pour les embouteillages interminables comme pour les horaires irréguliers ou encore le salaire de misère qui n'était absolument pas proportionnel vis-à-vis de l'énergie qu'il dépensait pour ses livraisons.

En cette fin de soirée, alors qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une commande, il s'interrogeait sur sa vie actuelle.

Il vivait toujours dans ce même studio minable qui prenait l'humidité au fil des jours, il gagnait mal sa vie au point qu'il ne pouvait même plus s'offrir de nouvelles paires de basket pour ses matchs de street, c'était le calme plat niveau vie de couple – même Aomine, son ex du lycée, avait retrouvé l'amour en un type, un certain Midorima Shintarou… – et il commençait vraiment à détester cette ville. Il pensait de plus en plus à retourner aux USA, retrouver sa famille et certains de ses amis les plus proches.

Mais une raison l'avait retenu dans la capitale tokyoïte pendant ces 4 derniers mois. Et cette raison se nommait Kiyoshi Teppei.

Il avait espéré chaque jours le revoir quelque part dans la ville, l'apercevoir parmi la foule. Combien de fois avait-il interpellé un parfait inconnu après l'avoir confondu avec _lui _? Une bonne cinquantaine de fois, au moins.

Il avait tenté de l'oublier bien sûr, il n'avait eu aucunes nouvelles de lui depuis _ce _jour, mais rien à faire. Car bien qu'il y pensait de moins en moins souvent, ses songes gardaient une intensité effrayante et le dernier moment passé avec le médecin semblait s'être gravé sur ses paupières.

Un de ses plus proches amis lui avait alors conseillé de quitter définitivement la ville, recommençant ainsi une nouvelle vie, ailleurs, loin de ce type qui l'empêchait de vivre pleinement la sienne.

Mais cette décision était plus dure à prendre qu'à proposer et Kagami semblait attendre que quelque chose se passe avant d'agir. N'importe quoi.

Quittant ses pensées lorsque le feu passa au rouge, il accéléra et slaloma entre les voitures avec inconscience, pressé de finir cette soirée qu'il qualifierait sans hésiter de « merdique » et de livrer ces dernières pizzas. Il s'engagea dans les petites rues, évitant avec soin celles qui n'étaient que piétonnes et trouva l'appartement de son dernier client du jour après quelques minutes de recherche.

L'immeuble était plutôt bien entretenu et possédait une douzaine d'étapes, fort heureusement pour lui, le client de Kagami habitait au 3ème. Il ravit donc les 3 escaliers avant d'appuyer avec lassitude et fatigue sur la sonnette, deux pizzas sous les bras.

Une femme vint lui ouvrir avec empressement et le gratifia d'un sourire. Elle s'empara d'une pizza en s'étonnant d'en voir une seconde en dessus.

« -Je n'en ai commandé qu'une seule.. fit-elle suspicieuse.

-Il doit y avoir une erreur, la commande était, je cite, une quatre fromage et une végétarienne, lâcha le rouge en soupirant.

-Oh… Je suis désolée, c'est mon fils qui a passé la commande, il a du se tromper, s'exclama la femme en s'inclinant respectueusement.

-Vous ne la prenez pas donc ?

-Non, excusez moi… »

Passablement énervé, Kagami lui demanda de régler puis la salua, se retenant de l'insulter. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de cette pizza ? Elle aurait pas pu la prendre cette conne ?!

Il descendit rapidement de l'immeuble et traversa le hall à la même vitesse avant de s'arrêter subitement, manquant de heurter une personne qui y entrait.

« -Kagami-kun ? fit cette dernière.

-Kiyoshi-sempai ?! »

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Dieu que ce n'était pas le moment… Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter Tokyo et cet homme, il réapparaissait.

« -Excusez-moi, fit Kagami en le dépassant, les yeux rivés sur le sol, j'ai… une pizza à livrer. »

Kiyoshi, sans voix, le laissa le doubler et le regarda se diriger vers son scooter sans vraiment réaliser la situation actuelle. Il rentrait du boulot et trouvait l'homme qui hantait ses rêves depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, dans le hall de son immeuble.

Sans réfléchir, il s'élança auprès de lui et saisit la pizza qu'il venait de poser pour désamorcer l'antivol.

« -Je te l'achète.

-Pardon ?

-Quelle importance de savoir qui achète cette pizza ? Pour toi et ta boite, le plus important est que quelqu'un la paye non ? Donc je la prends.

-Euh… Bien. »

Kagami, les joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux lui donna le prix et récupéra l'argent.

Ils restèrent là, debout au beau milieu de la soirée sur un trottoir vide de monde, à attendre que l'autre parle le premier.

« -Je.. commença le rouge avant de s'interrompre en voyant que l'autre avait parlé en même temps que lui. A vous.

-Que… que fais-tu ce soir… ? »

L'interrogé papillonna des yeux, surpris. Il n'était pas idiot, cette question cachait clairement une invitation mais il décida de jouer le jeu, souhaitant prolonger l'échange entre lui et cet homme, qu'il revoyait enfin, le plus longtemps possible.

« -Je… j'avais prévu de regarder un match de la NBA, le dernier de l'année dernière avec une bière… Je suppose… Et… hum. Et vous ? »

Il avait posé sa question d'une voix timide, presque enfantine, en grattant le sol – qui avait l'air très intéressant d'ailleurs – de son pied.

« -Pas grand chose non plus… »

Un silence gêné s'installa. Il était inutile de préciser que les deux hommes revoyaient la dernière scène qu'ils avaient passée ensemble.

« -Je… Ton épaule va mieux ? »

Le médecin se donna une claque mentale. C'était le changement de sujet le plus ridicule de toute l'histoire du Japon…

Et étonnement, Kagami ne se retint pas de le lui faire remarquer avec un air moqueur, avant de remettre à rougir furieusement.

« -Excusez moi mais j'aimerais rentrer rapidement.. »

Kiyoshi hocha doucement la tête, se demandant pourquoi les mots « Voudrais-tu passer la soirée avec moi ? » refusaient de sortir de sa bouche depuis les 5 dernières minutes.

Kagami recula d'un pas, enfourcha son scooter et le salua de la main, casque sur le visage, avant de faire rugir le moteur, faisant ainsi réagir le médecin qui réalisa enfin qu'il avait une chance de faire entrer le rouge dans sa vie. Même si ce n'était que de l'amitié.

Il saisit le bras du plus jeune, qui sursauta sous son blouson de cuir, et lui sortit d'une traitre, après qu'il ait retiré son casque :

« -Pourquoi ne pas rester ce soir ? Voir ce fameux match ne me dérange pas et… ainsi, nous ne serons pas… seuls ? »

Jamais Kagami n'avait vu cet homme aussi peu sûr de lui… C'en était presque troublant.

« -Kiyoshi-sempai… »

Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux en entendant ce nom, se rappelant malgré eux les circonstances dans lesquelles il avait été prononcé pour la dernière fois.

« -Je… je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment raisonnable. Vous travaillez demain, et moi aussi et…

-Je ne te demande rien de plus qu'une bière et une part de pizza à partager avec moi, le temps de quelques heures, devant un match, répliqua aussitôt Kiyoshi en souriant timidement. »

Perdu au milieu de ses sentiments qui formaient un véritable tsunami, Kagami finit par accepter et suivit l'homme jusqu'à chez lui. Il y découvrit un appartement rangé, plutôt bien meublé et assez rand pour qu'une famille de deux enfants puisse y vivre.

Kiyoshi l'installa dans le salon et disparut quelques minutes avant de revenir avec un pack de bières fraichement sorties du frigo ainsi que la fameuse pizza. Le tout prit possession de la table basse et grâce à un niveau de technologie inconnu pour le médecin, Kagami réussit à lancer le match.

Ils éteignirent les lumières et fermèrent les quelques volets avant de se lancer pleinement dans le visionnage du match.

Les deux premiers quart-temps furent silencieux, le troisième beaucoup moins – Kagami ne pouvant s'empêcher de râler en voyant son équipe favorite avoir des difficultés à rester dans le score et Teppei commentant les techniques des deux équipes. Les dernières 10 minutes furent commentées sur toutes leurs durées et la discussion ne s'arrêta pas avec le match. Au contraire, cela l'intensifia.

Les deux hommes, la gêne les ayant quittés, parlait de vive voix, se coupant la parole régulièrement pour argumenter son point de vue vis-à-vis du match. Les 6 bières furent avalées l'une après l'autre, la pizza étant terminée depuis longtemps, et Kiyoshi en amena deux autres, qui furent à peine commencées.

Après une bonne demi-heure de conversation animée, Kagami finit par annoncer qu'il serait temps pour lui de rentrer et Kiyoshi approuva, cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait la lueur de tristesse dans son regard.

Kagami se leva donc, mais la trop grande quantité d'alcool ingurgitée le fit tituber piteusement et il s'affala de travers sur le canapé sur lequel il venait de passer plus d'une heure. Il atterrit lourdement sur l'autre homme, manquant de justesse de réduire à néant ses bijoux de famille avec son genou et rigola bêtement en laissant son front tomber sur la poitrine du plus âgé.

« -Excuse-moi… fit-il alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits. »

Kiyoshi ne répondit, préoccupé par la soudaine proximité qu'ils avaient et se contenta de se relever doucement, pensant que cet acte retirerait le rouge de son torse. Il n'en fut rien.

L'esprit complétement embrumé par l'alcool, Kagami eut comme unique reflexe de se rattraper au torse puissant devant lui, entourant la base de son cou de ses bras.

Kiyoshi était littéralement pétrifié. L'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il désirait plus que tout se trouvait actuellement sur son bassin, son torse collé au sien et son visage à quelques centimètres plus bas que son menton. Le médecin savait que s'il ne se levait pas tout de suite, le rouge allait être victime de ses assauts et il n'était pas sure que cela soit une très bonne idée.

Mais contre toute attente, Kagami commença à bouger, non pas pour se lever comme l'espérait à moitié l'autre homme mais pour s'installer confortablement sur lui. Ses mains quittèrent sa nuque pour lisser vers l'avant de son torse et commencèrent des langoureuses caresses sur le ventre plat.

Bien que le tissu de son vêtement soit présent entre la peau de ses abdominaux et celle des doigts de Kagami, le plus âgé ne put retenir un frisson et se passa une main sur son visage, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire en cet instant. Fallait-il qu'il arrête ce que le rouge commençait au risque de les frustrer tous les deux ou le laissait continuer et… ?

La réponse vint d'elle-même lorsque le plus jeune releva la tête vers lui et le toisa de son regard sanguin alors que ses mains s'emparaient des deux autres pour les amener sur son propre corps.

« -Kagami-kun, fit Kiyoshi en se laissant faire sans pour autant agir. Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée… »

Le rouge fronça les sourcils avant de plaquer brutalement sa bouche contre celle du médecin qui papillonna des yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Il n'avait absolument rien vu venir mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de vouloir approfondir le baiser.

Mais Kagami ne lui fit pas ce plaisir là et se recula, ou plutôt se décala et enfoui sa tête dans le cou de Kiyoshi, qui, frustré de cet échange bien trop court pour lui, se mit à s'approprier la mâchoire du plus jeune, s'approchant doucement de ses lèvres.

Fier de l'avoir fait craquer, le rouge sourit discrètement puis s'invita sous le haut, découvrant enfin ce corps qu'il avait tellement désiré ces derniers mois. Il fit de ses doigts chaque parcelle de peau et chaque muscle son territoire. Il voulait tout marquer, tout caresser. Tout devait lui appartenir ou il en serait fou.

De son côté, Kiyoshi n'était plus inactif et redécouvrait une nouvelle fois le corps sculpté du rouge, pour son pus grand plaisir.

La température monta de quelques degrés et un t-shirt fit ami-ami avec le parquet de pièce sans que celui de Kiyoshi ne le rejoigne, au damne de Kagami.

Ce dernier, subitement plus tactile, plaqua son corps à l'autre et son visage se retrouva face à celui du médecin qui n'attendit pas pour s'emparer de la bouche ouverte qui semblait l'attendre. Le baiser fut rapide mais passionné, les deux langues s'affrontèrent dans un combat que Kagami savait perdu d'avance.

Kiyoshi mit fin lui-même à l'échange pourtant si plaisant.

« -Kagami-kun, je ne…

-Kiyoshi-sempai, souffla l'interpellé en le coupant devinant la suite de ses paroles Je… j'ai envie de toi. Je t'aime… »

Un silence accueillit sa dernière phrase que Kagami regretta d'avoir dit pendant quelques secondes. Mais toute sa gêne disparut très vite.

Kiyoshi, soudainement devenu affamé, s'invita dans la bouche de l'autre et l'attaqua littéralement de sa langue, le faisant presque trembler d'impatience.

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils venaient d'atteindre le point de non-retour et que rien ne les arrêterait avant qu'ils aient trouvé une certaine satisfaction.

Une de ses mains chuta jusque dans le pantalon du rouge, qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste rapide et sure, et pénétra dans le sous-vêtement sans plus de cérémonie. L'attaqué, qui venait d'enfouir ses mains dans les cheveux châtains, se mit à mordille la lèvre inférieur de son assaillant, retenant ainsi des sons qu'il trouvait toujours aussi gênants qu'avant.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, l'un cajolant généreusement le sexe de l'autre qui avait finir par haleter lascivement, jusqu'à que Kiyoshi se leva subitement, emportant le plus jeune dans son élan.

« -Dans ma chambre, on sera mieux, expliqua-t-il.

-Hum, se contenta de répondre le rouge en revenant quémander la bouche du châtain. »

Fort heureusement pour les deux hommes, ladite chambre n'était pas très loin et ils réussirent à la trouver après une traversée de couloir assez laborieuse, entrecoupée de baiser plus ou moins approfondis ou d'un ou deux tripotages d'une certaine partie de l'anatomie masculine.

Finalement, le rouge se retrouva sur le dos, allongé sur toute la longueur d'un lit occidental, le torse nu et le pantalon scandaleusement ouvert, laissant voir aux yeux d'un certain médecin une excitation certaine bien qu'elle soit encore recouverte d'un caleçon.

Ce dernier n'attendit pas plus longtemps et retira rapidement son haut, pour le plus grand bonheur de Kagami qui se délecta avidement de la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que l'homme en blouse qui l'avait accueilli une fois par semaine pendant 6 mois avait une musculature si marquée. Il détailla tout ce torse en détail et ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsque son corps fut recouvert de l'autre.

Sa bouche fut une nouvelle fois découverte avec envie puis le médecin descendit lentement, marquant le haut de son torse de quelques suçons avant de s'attarder quelques instants sur un téton, puis sur un second.

Et alors que Kagami pensait le voir remonter vers lui, Kiyoshi se remit à descendre et, ignorant son nombril, se retrouva la bouche au-dessus du pantalon ouvert.

Kagami rougit furieusement en comprenant ce qu'il allait se passer et détourna la tête sur la coté, se retenant de lui demander de se dépêcher. Son érection lui faisait mal tellement l'impatience était grande, il n'osait imaginer l'état de Kiyoshi…

« -Aanh~ ! »

Le cri était sorti tout seul alors que Kiyoshi avait entouré son membre de ses lèvres. Aigu et ridicule à souhait. Le rouge se couvrit la moitié du visage de ses mains, cachant ses joues écarlates mais empêchant également sa bouche de faire d'autres bruits.

Cette réaction fit rire Kiyoshi qui se releva le temps de quelques secondes pour retirer cette main de sa position déplaisante à ses yeux.

Kagami allait mourir de honte, si le plaisir ne l'avait pas anéanti avant. Kiyoshi était tellement doué de sa bouche que c'en était terrifiant. Et l'alcool dans son sang semblait décupler les effets de cet acte que Kagami qualifierait clairement de divin.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de retenir quoi que ce soit tant le bien-être l'envahissait, il se résigna à ne plus rien retenir, à s'adonner entièrement à ce type et à en profiter un maximum.

Discrètement, le médecin fit glisser caleçon et pantalon le long des jambes musclées du rouge, le déshabillant entièrement, avant de lui caresser de ses lares paumes l'intérieur des cuisses.

« -Kiyoshi… Kiyoshi-semp.. Nhg ! Sempai.. Stop je… »

Le susnommé se releva, arrêtant sa besogne, comprenant que Kagami n'était pas loin de l'orgasme et se contenta de le regarder avec intensité si bien que le plus jeune, plus ou moins remis de ce qu'il venait de vivre, entra dans son jeu en levant la tête et entourant de ses jambes, la taille de l'autre.

Kiyoshi ne réfléchit pas et, inséra un premier doit dans Kagami, alors qu'il étouffait tant bien que mal ses gémissements de douleur dans un baiser plus doux que les précédents. Un deuxième doit vint rejoindre son premier et, alors qu'il pensait devoir en utiliser un troisième, le roue décolla sa bouche de la sienne et articula avec peine :

« -Viens… Maintenant… le supplia-t-il entre deux soupirs. »

Etonné, mais surtout impatient, Kiyoshi finit par obéir et se plaça à l'entrée du plus jeune, l'interrogeant du regard.

Il reçut comme seule réponse un Kagami qui ouvrit les bras, l'invitant silencieusement dans une étreinte amoureuse. Et le châtain plongea contre son torse, l'enlaçant avec tendresse alors que plus bas, il s'invitait en lui en le faisait gémir de douleur.

Avançant jusqu'à la arde, il attendit ensuite un quelconque signe de la part du rouge pour bouger, signe qui arriva bien plus tôt que prévu.

Aussitôt commença une danse incroyablement lente mais ô combien plaisante pour les deux hommes. Aucun des deux ne savaient qui ressentait le plus de plaisir en ce moment, mais ils espéraient secrètement que ce soit l'autre. Très vite, le rythme les frustra et Kagami le fit comprendre en bougeant lui aussi sous Kiyoshi, faisant onduler le bas de son corps sensuellement tout en s'agrippant aux larges épaules au-dessus de lui. L'alcool et l'amour qu'ils portaient pour l'autre augmentaient les effets déjà très agréables de l'acte pour en faire quelque chose de délicieusement dévastateur.

Mais soudain, Kagami se courba en criant, sa prostate heurtée pour la première fois de la soirée et dès lors, tout alla plus vite. Les coups de bassins de Kiyoshi s'intensifièrent, les gémissements du plus jeunes se transformèrent en cris, les 'Kiyoshi-sempai' devinrent des 'Teppei' et les 'Kagami-kun' des 'Taiga'.

Le plus âgé fit basculer le bas du corps présent sous lui en amenant les genoux du rouge au niveau de ses épaules. Les gestes du châtain furent plus violents, plus brutaux mais Kagami ne s'en plaignit pas, bien au contraire. Ses demandes obscènes placées entre deux cris motivèrent tout particulièrement l'autre homme qui les satisfaisait toutes, sans exceptions.

L'orgasme les faucha par surprise sans qu'aucun des deux ne l'ai prévu, à quelques secondes d'intervalles, alors qu'un énième baiser était en cours. Kagami se tendit entièrement et arqua le dos, collant son torse à son jumeau, tandis que Kiyoshi grognait le nom de l'autre homme, la tête au creux de son cou.

Puis les deux corps, haletants, retombèrent l'un sur l'autre dans un bruit sourd. Kiyoshi se retira de Kagami et se coucha à ses côtés, le regardant sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Une phrase revenait encore et encore dans ta tête, celle qu'il avait prononcé après ce splendide 'J'ai envie de toi'. Avait-il dit 'Je t'aime' uniquement pour le sexe ? Après tout, il avait bu une quantité d'alcool qui n'était pas négligeable.

Caressant le bras de son amant d'un soir, le médecin n'arrivait pas à se sortir cette question de la tête. Et ne pas savoir la réponse était encore plus douloureux que s'il savait cette dernière négative.

« -Kagami-kun, chuchota-t-il en s'approchant doucement du rouge. Je t'aime. »

Il y eu un silence dans l'obscurité de la chambre, puis Kiyoshi sentit un mouvement et deux bras vinrent enlacer son torse nu et un visage se cala contre son menton. Il sentit les lèvres du rouge se fendre en un sourire immense contre sa peau avant que ces dernières ne l'embrassent timidement, remontant en passant de sa pomme d'Adam à ses lèvres, jusqu'à arriver à une de ses oreilles.

Kiyoshi entoura le corps du rouge de ses bras, se délectant de son odeur qui lui avait manqué durant ses derniers mois et attendit une réponse orale de sa part. Mais il allait devoir attendre quelques heures apparemment. Epuisé mais heureux, le plus jeune s'était endormi, ronflant très légèrement à l'oreille de son désormais petit ami.

* * *

><p><strong>Wouaaaa<strong>**h... Il fait chaud là non ? **

**Bref, je suis très fière de cet OS malgré l'absence total de scénario... xD Et j'avoue, c'est un peu la fête niveau POV mah bon, vous me pardonnez ? xD **

**En espérant qu'il vous ai plus autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire. **

**Une ptite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Vous serez des amours~ **


End file.
